1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a tire state quantity detecting apparatus and method for detecting a quantity of state of the tire. More particularly, the invention relates to a technology for expanding the range of detection of the tire state quantity.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a known tire state quantity detecting apparatus that is provided in a tire to detect a quantity of state of the tire as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-36836.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-36836 describes a technology in which distortion gages are attached to side surfaces of ribs or blocks provided in a tread part of a tire which contacts the ground, or to inner surfaces between ribs or blocks, in order to estimate the coefficient of friction between the tire and the road surface.
Although this technology detects the quantity of deformation of the tire via the distortion gages during the running of the vehicle, it is readily possible for the actual quantity of deformation of the tire to exceed the normal range of detection of the distortion gages.
Therefore, the adoption of this technology does not always accomplish accurate detection of the quantity of deformation of a tire, that is, does not always accomplish accurate detection of a tire state quantity.